La bruja en los Huesos
by Noches de insomnio
Summary: Noches le insomnio les presenta: Una serie de minicross - Distintas series, distintas épocas, pero siempre con un pequeño toque de humor. Siempre es complicado ayudar a una hija con su tarea, más cuando cada vez que veías esa materia, preferías cantar y mirar al que hoy es tu esposo. Cuidado, el gato puede hacer de las suyas.


La Bruja en Huesos

Era mediado de diciembre, las calles ya tenían esa linda capa blanca de nieve en el suelo y los adornos alusivos a la navidad ya colgaban de los escaparates del centro. El ambiente navideño era único e invitaba hasta la persona más apática de estas fechas, ser parte de las fiestas.

 _ **¡Pero mamá, no me hagas esto! –**_ dijo una niña rubia de unos 12 años.

 _ **No me interesa, mientras no termines la tarea, no iras a ningún lado –**_ La mujer suspiró, a veces deseaba que su esposo fuera un poco más inflexible con su hija, pero no, el señor Kinkle, era todo un consentidor. Apuntó con su dedo y su marido apareció en medio de la cocina, sentado en su sofá favorito, con sus lentes puestos y el periódico en la mano.

 _ **¿Qué he hecho ahora amor? –**_ preguntó el hombre un poco asustado de lo que podría pasar si hacía mal la pregunta.

 _ **Nuestra hija tiene tarea de ciencias… Quiere salir y no la ha hecho, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? –**_ el hombre pasó saliva por su garganta y miró con miedo a su hija.

 _ **Sabrina, no saldrás hasta que acabes con tu tarea –**_ dijo mirando a momentos a su esposa y esperando que lo devolviera a la sala, para no tener que lidiar con su hija casi adolecente.

 _ **Buena respuesta Harvey. Ahora Sabrina, ponte a trabajar –**_ devolvió a su esposo a la sala e hizo aparecer todo lo que su hija necesitaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, la niña se sentó haciendo pucheros y mostrado ojitos de gato.

 _ **¡No, no mires así! –**_ dijo un gato negro sobre la otra silla – _**Salem Saverhagen, no te ayudara en esto, estás sola –**_ expresó el felino moviendo la cola de lado a lado.

 _ **Gato embustero –**_ la niña comenzó a escribir la tarea, a medias ganas y frunciendo la boca hasta que llegó a la última pregunta, no sabía la respuesta y la verdad, no tenía ganas de buscarla – _**mamá, ya termine –**_ la rubia hizo aparecer el cuaderno de su hija en su mano y reviso de forma detenida, mientras que la niña iba subiendo las escaleras.

 _ **Sabrina Harvey Spelman, ¡vuelve aquí! –**_ Dijo con su mejor voz de madre comprensiva al borde del colapso – _**¿Qué pasó con la última pregunta? –**_ la niña se devolvió con pesar, ya no quieria hacer más tarea, así que fue sincera.

 _ **Mamá estoy cansada, juro que no saldré, pero no quiero hacer más, además la pregunta no la logro entender –**_ explicó con los ojitos de gato que había heredado de su tía Hilda.

 _ **A ver, yo te ayudo ¿Cuál es la pregunta? –**_ la niña con la mejor cara y con la inocencia del mundo, se sentó en el borde de la encimera, detrás de su madre y procedió a hacer la pregunta.

 _ **¿Mitosis es? –**_ Salem, el gato negro de la historia, comenzó a reír como hiena, recordando que de todas las materias que su querida Sabrina había estudiado en la escuela, la mitosis fue su único talón de Aquiles.

 _ **Salem no te rías, o te volverás carnada de leones... –**_ dijo Sabrina madre con su mejor cara de ¡maldito seas, gato bocón!.

 _ **Sabrina, te puedo recomendar a la mejor científica del mundo, yo creo que ella te puede ayudar –**_ dijo el gato negro, mientras se subía al mesón de la cocina.

 _ **¿Quién es gato?, antes que haga de ti puré –**_ el gato se puso las gafas y puso la mejor postura de felino intelectual.

 _ **La escritora, doctora y antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan –**_ expresó orgulloso el gato – _**Además quiero saber con quién se queda, si con el del bote o el agente del FBI –**_ expresó jocoso, mientras se bajaba de la mesa y caminaba a la sala contorneando la cola.

 _ **¡Genial, necesito saber lo que es mitosis para la tarea de mi hija y el gato quiere saber cómo termina su novela rosa! –**_ Respiró profundo la bruja, ya llevaría a cabo el consejo de su gato después de la cena. __

 _ **Ya hija, veamos tu tarea –**_ se sentó en la mesa del comedor principal, como le gustaría que estuviera ahí su tía Zelda, le habría salvado de esa circunstancia, pero se andaba dando unas buenas vacaciones en una de las lunas de júpiter, talvez ella podría hacerlo una vez que la escuela de su hija terminara.

Agitó su dedo, como lo hacía en tiempos donde ella necesita algún favor de alguien en especial, haría aparecer a la mujer.

Temperance Brennan no era una mujer paciente, eso lo sabían todos lo que de alguna manera se habían involucrado con ella y por sobre todo lo sabía su marido. Aquella tarde había sacado de sus casillas a la mujer con una estúpida cábala en un partido de hockey. Ahora se encontraban durmiendo abrazados en el sofá, pero aun así la tensión se sentía en el espacio donde ellos estaban.

 _ **¡Saca tu mano de ahí Booth!**_

Salem corrió al sentir el característico sonido de la aparición de un mortal en la casa, además que el humo que provenía de la sala del comedor, era característico, por fin iba a conocer a su ídolo de las últimas cuatro temporadas.

 _ **¡Doctora B! –**_ gritó el gato y se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia.

 _ **¿Qué, qué hago aquí?, yo estaba tomándome unas vacaciones en Hawái –**_ Salem miró a la cara de la mujer.

 _ **Sabrina, devuelve a Kathy Richs, ella no es la doctora Brennan –**_ dijo el gato bajándose de los brazos de la antropóloga.

 _ **En realidad si, el personaje está basado en mi –**_ dijo de forma suficiente la científica, ante la risa nerviosa de la bruja y las carcajadas de su hija.

 _ **Gracias, señorita Richs, le recuerdo que esto fue un sueño –**_ dijo antes de hacerla desaparecer en el aire.

 _ **Vamos cariño, no te enojes, era solo una broma –**_ luego de la merecida siesta en el sofá, ambos se encontraban ahora lavando la loza del almuerzo, los niños Booth se habían ido al parque con sus tíos Deisy y Lance, así que en la práctica tenían toda la tarde para ellos solos, y en manos de Booth, era mejor disfrutarla que pasarla discutiendo por algún hecho antropológico.

 _ **Lo pensaré –**_ dijo la mujer, mientras era abrazada por la espalda y Booth comenzaba a besar su cuello de forma fogosa.

 _ **Ah sí, ¿lo pensarás? –**_ expresó mientras le daba la vuelta y comenzaba a meter las manos por debajo de la blusa de Temperance.

 _ **Puede que lo piense más tarde... –**_ dijo devolviendo el beso y comenzado a abrir los pantalones de su esposo.

 _ **Bueno, ahora si… -**_ Agitando ambos dedos al cielo y recitando un conjuro – _**Pata de conejo, ojos de rana que la doctora Brennan venga con toda gana –**_ nuevamente el sonido y el humo se esparcieron por la sala, dejando ver a la doctora con media blusa por sobre la cabeza y al agente, con los pantalones por la cadera.

 _ **Bueno Salem, creo que eso contesta tu pregunta –**_ Dijo la niña, quien algunas tardes se sentaba junto al gato a ver la tv, además miraba atenta la ubicación de las manos de los recién llegados se y se reía disimuladamente, a su edad ya había pescado a sus padres, un par de veces en semejante situación y la similitud era muy jocosa.

 _ **¡Noooo, yo prefería a Sullivan! –**_ fue todo lo que dijo el gato, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas patas, Brennan miraba asombrada todo a su alrededor y Booth intentaba infructuosamente subirse los pantalones y bajar la blusa de su esposa.

 _ **Sabrina, ¿a quién trajiste esta vez? –**_ preguntó Harvey mientras ingresaba a la habitación y se tapaba los ojos con una mano, ante la vista despejada de la doctora.

 _ **¡Disculpen! –**_ La mujer agitó las manos de nuevo y los hizo desaparecer mientras lanzaba una taza en dirección al gato - _**¡**_ _ **Maldito seas gato descarado!... ¡Sabrina necesita terminar desesperadamente su tarea y tú me haces traer una antropóloga hormonal junto con un calenturiento agente del FBI!**_

 _ **\- ¿Y tu como sabes la trama de la serie? cariño -**_ Pregunta Harvey sonriendo al llegar a su lado y abrazarla.

 _ **\- Ehhh, este gato deja la televisión de la sala encendida... –**_ dijo un poco nerviosa - _ **y bueno... un día pasaban la maratón de la serie... y estaba interesante...**_

 _ **\- Y el agente está muy apetecible, con ese cuerpo de Dios griego y esa sonrisita de comercial. Ya, y ni que decir las partes en las que sale escasito de ropa... ¿no Sabrina? -**_ dijo el gato chasqueando la cola en el aire mientras se lamia una pata como quien no quiere la cosa.

 _ **\- Si... ¡digo no! ¡Salem voy a disecarte! -**_ grita la bruja cogiendo al gato del cuello.

 _ **\- ¡Sabrina! -**_ grita Harvey con desesperación intentando que su esposa suelte a la mascota familiar.

 _ **\- ¡Papa! -**_ grita Sabrina hija al ver que Salem se suelta en el forcejeo de los esposos y se aferra al cabello de Harvey a cuatro patas huyendo de Sabrina madre.

\- _**¡**_ _ **Lotería!**_ \- grita la Tía Zelda apareciendo con sus maletas en la cocina y arrancando a Salem de la cabeza de Harvey y se lo entrega en las manos a la niña - _**E**_ _ **ste felino es parte de tu herencia y sí tu madre lo asesina te quedaras sin compañero de Bruja, no han vuelto a condenar a nadie a ser gato**_ \- y volviéndose a su sobrina la mira con cara de "¿qué te pasa?" –

 _ **\- S**_ _ **i, Booth está bueno ¿y qué? –**_ dijo Sabrina madre, arreglándose la blusa, por la batalla recién librada.

 _ **\- ¿Acaso vas a dejar a Harvey por él? –**_ preguntó la mayor de las brujas presente, su sobrina negó con la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _ **\- Acaso ella va a dejar a Booth por ti? –**_ dijo apuntado al gato.

\- _**Salem Saverhagem es único y un gato muy amoroso, le podría conquistar en un dos por tres –**_ expresó el gato con suficiente.

\- _**Ya quisieras Salem –**_ expresó la niña, sacándole la lengua.

\- _**Hazme el favor de comportarte como un adulto y pon el Netflix para que el gato vea las temporadas que le faltaron y san se acabó –**_ dijo Zelda, mientras arrastraba la maleta a su habitación.

 _ **¿Qué fue eso? –**_ Preguntó Booth, ya de nuevo en su casa.

 _ **Creo que se llama algo así como psicosis colectiva, Sweets nos lo podría explicar mejor –**_ dijo, mirando el techo y volviendo rápidamente el si - _**¿en qué estábamos? –**_ Preguntó de forma inocente.

 _ **Creo que en esto –**_ dijo lanzándose a la cama con ella. Pero ambos levantaron la cabeza.

 _ **¿No estábamos en la cocina?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **\- Sabrina... –**_ dijo el padre de familia, ya era de noche comenzaba la hora de dormir.

 _ **\- Harvey... –**_ afirmo, mientras se apegaba a su esposo.

 _ **\- Se lo que estás pensando... –**_ dejó con un dejo de malicia en la voz.

 _ **\- La bruja soy yo... –**_ expresó ella, levantando la mirada y recargándose en su pecho.

 _ **\- Trae de una buena vez a la científica... Esta vez sin acompañante -**_ le da un beso en los labios a su esposa para tranquilizarla y se dispone a dormir, pero recuerda algo y sigue hablando a la rubia - _**Asegúrate de que este decente y visible antes de hacerlo... -**_ sonríe maliciosamente _**\- yo también he visto la serie...**_


End file.
